


Becky's account

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take a peak at Becky's fanfiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky's account

Dean did nothing, but his expression said it all. Sam was quiet too, as they both observed the computer as if it was the first time they saw one. She, however, seemed quite excited.

"I can't believe I'm having Sam and Dean check my Sam and Dean stories!" exclaimed Becky, happily jumping on the spot.

"Becky," declared Dean "you are insane."

"Huh?"

"You do understand we're brothers, right?"

"Dean, I told you before, it doesn't seem to matter" sighed Sam, scrolling down. Becky's account in had over a hundred stories, both long and short ones, and almost all of them said 'Wincest'. Almost.

"And what the hell is Sabriel?" asked Dean.

"Oh, I don't really like that one much" she replied, not giving the matter much relevance. "Wincest is so much better."

Dean glared at her in response. Sam soon found out what Sabriel was by clicking on one of the stories.

He did not like it.


End file.
